dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DragonBall Z: New Warriors
Proluge This story takes place five years after Buu's defeat, disregards the last five DBZ episodes and DBGT. Vegeta has been killed by a alien gang who called themselves The Fire Force, a group of warriors from different planet who came together by a common cause. What happened was, after they formed, they went to every planet to kill their strongest warrior. So, when they got to Earth, Vegeta was the strongest, he was subdued by one of the muich bigger ones, but he killed them by turning SSJ2 and headbutting them. Then three of them fought him he killed two, but then the last one and the leader double teamed the exhausted prince and blasted him to death. They then threw his body to the bottom of the ocean so his comrades wouldn't find him and come after them. They then left the planet to recruit, since there were only two of them left. Last Time on DragonBall Z, Super Saiyan 3 Goku, with the help of Vegeta, Hercule, and the people of earth, finally put an end to Majin Buu's reign of terror, with the Sprit Bomb. Now Years later, Goku and Vegeta, both gone, Gohan has to lead the Z-Team now. But at age 22, can he do it, can he take on the responsibility? Find out now on New Warriors: New Adventures. Goku has left us, and since the last five episodes of DBZ never happened, where did he go if not to train Uub? He went off, exploring the universe in search of ways to get stronger. When he arrived on a deserted planet, he came across a being that looked nearly identical to Dabura. He recognized him "Aren't you the one who fought Gohan a few months ago, and got killed and eaten by Majin Buu." asked Goku. "No, must be my father your talking about, I would never set foot on the wasteland you call earth." said Dabura Jr. "Well anyway, how are you alive? Buu destroyed the universe, and when Dende wished for it to be restored, he said not the pure evil ones. and your father being the Demon King and all I would figure." Goku wondered. "Don't think to hard you Imbecile! I wasn't even in this part of the galaxy when Buu had his little rampage. I was in the Southern Part, the one your friend Broly destroyed, thankfully, you and your nitwit friends took him out before he ever reached the Demon Plain Planet, which happens to have a portal from hell that only my father and I know where its located at. My father hasen't came back into this realm, because he wanted to make sure you warriors wern't still around, so he wouldn't get sent right back to hell the moment he returned. I wasn't going to come, but when I had gotten news about my father being killed by some monster named Buu, I was on my way. Thankfully, you defeated him before I reached here. Then that's when my dad telepathically reached out to me and told me to destroy you. So here's my your welcome." Said Dabura Jr. as he pulled out Dabura's sword and stuck Goku in the chest with it. Goku used his long legs and kicked Dabura Jr. enough distance away, so he had time to pull the sword out of the wound it made in his chest.He threw the sword to the ground and blasted it. He then crouched over and clinched his chest in pain. "Okay no more nice guy!" Goku yelled before turning Super Saiyan. "Hey I recognize that. Isn't that the same move your son attempted to use to try to defeat my dad. I guess like father like son right?" Dabura Jr. taunted. "And history repeats itself, so get ready for the fight of your life!" Goku screamed just before he lunged at Dabura Jr. with punches from every direction. Dabura Jr. dipped and ducked every punch until one caught him smooth across the face. "So that's how you want to play huh? Okay Goku, have it your way." said a pissed off Dabura Jr. who then kneed Goku in his stomach so hard to the point that made him crouch over and spit up blood. While he was down Dabura Jr. kicked him in his face and sent him flying into the mountains. Dabura Jr. then flew over him and blasted him with ki multiple times, eventually causing so much damage, making him revert to normal. "You underestimated me Goku. Didn't go max, you thought I was going to be on my father's level, My level far exceeds that. And now you will pay for it! Impact Punch!" Dabura Jr screamed as he flew toward the ground where Goku was laid out. His right arm out and a pink aura grew around his fist, as he landed it on Goku's chest. Next thing you know there was an explosion. when the smoke cleared, Dabura Jr. was exausted laying next to Goku's soulless body. Vegeta has left behind a son, Trunks, at age 13. Goku has also left behind two sons, 22 year old Gohan, and 12 year old Goten. Gohan also has a daughter named Pan at age 4. So can the next Generation step up in the warriors' abscence. Find Out Now, On DragonBall NW. Now, without Goku or Vegeta, Earth's Greatest saviors, what is in store for the Earth. The Return of the Metamorians Long Ago, Frieza and minions destroyed the planets of the Metamorians. But then Goku met them in the afterlife and they taught him a technique called the Fusion Dance, which he then taught to Goten and Trunks, in an attempt to defeat Majin Buu. Long Since then there's been this one Metamorian that was born when Gotenks was, it was the mere image of SSJ3 Gotenks except with no color. Now this new Metamorian was named Spirit Gotenks. Now, the two counterparts have to unite in order to defeat a new, and more powerful enemy. Will Evil Raign, or will our young warrios save the day? Find Out Now on DragonBall Z! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Goku484 Category:Goku Category:Goten Category:Trunks Category:Gohan Category:Pan Category:Vegeta Category:Fan Fiction where the last 5 Episodes of Z do not count Category:Dabura